Did i hear you correctly?
by winter-bay
Summary: Tsurugi really did it this time. He's never going to be able to show his face in this town again!


Sweaty hands grasped a table in distress. Nervousness was devouring his very soul. What was wrong with him? His heart was pumping fast; he pushed his hands to his chest as if trying to calm its racing. A flush was apparent from his face down to his neck. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion and slight frustration. He plopped down into the nearest chair, putting his face in his hands, willing his blush to die down and heart to slow. Minutes passed and he looked up from his solitude and at the wall. He gave a groan of discontent, he was screwed. Minutes kept ticking by but he only remained seated, starring at nothing. He could never show his face again, not after what had just transpired. Maybe he could move to another town, better yet a different country?

He shook his head and slapped his hands to his face; he was definitely over thinking this. I mean it wasn't so bad, confessing suddenly to your crush! Not to mention it was in front of the whole soccer team. No, he was right before, this was a major problem; he needed the next train out of this town. A thump was heard as he dropped his face onto the table. He still didn't understand why he had done it; it was totally spur of the moment, completely unlike his cool and collected nature. He had just confessed to Matsukaze Tenma, team captain and the only person ever to make him into a complete and utter mess. It was as if a foreign entity had possessed him and forced his feet to move and tell Tenma he liked him, a lot. Well, he can't say that's exactly what occurred but the fact of the matter was that everyone now knew that he, Tsurugi Kyousuke, was in fact gay for none other than Tenma. And the worst part was that he ran right after saying it! He was now holed up in an empty classroom unsure of what his next move should be.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there or had his face pressed against the cold table surface. There was some chatter outside and footsteps, no doubt students leaving late, or at least that was his hope. A sudden knock at the door made him spring up in the chair he occupied.

"Tsurugi?" A very familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Tsurugi are you in there? Can I come in?" it asked again, making Tsurugi squeeze his eyes shut hoping it was just his imagination. The handle of the door moved, and the hall light poured into the dark classroom. Soft footsteps started to become louder as they came to a halt right behind Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi, can we talk?" the voice, Tenma, asked. Tsurugi clenched his teeth and opened his eyes as he turned slightly. He could see the boy's uneasy face out of the corner of his eye. Tsurugi made a quick annoyed sound before turning fully towards Tenma.

"What do you want?" Tsurugi asked with an agitated tone, assuming Tenma had come to tell him he was an idiot for feeling the way he did. The other boy flinched at his tone but seemed to shake it off.

"I was just, ah… wondering if what you said to me, on the field, was true." Tenma asked hesitantly, not wanting to face Tsurugi's wrath.

"Why? Come to make fun of me? Tell me I'm disgusting for feeling the way I do?" Tsurugi spat out, making Tenma step back a bit.

"No! No! That's not it at all! I just wanted to, uh" he stopped before he could finish, obviously nervous himself. A slight flush appeared on Tenma's cheeks.

"Just spit it out already!" Tsurugi yelled after a minute of wait, not being able to bare the silence. Tenma shut his eyes and patted his legs before answering.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me this weekend!" Tenma shouted cheeks red and fists clenched. Tsurugi looked up at him in disbelief. There was a brief silence before Tsurugi spoke up.

"Y-you want to go on a da-date?' he stuttered bright red again and heart racing. Tenma nodded.

"With me?" Tsurugi asked while pointing at himself. Tenma's hands relaxed and he gave Tsurugi a big smile.

"Mhm! I like Tsurugi a lot too!" He explained to him in a cheerful tone. Tsurugi was looking at anywhere but Tenma, way too embarrassed to look. He heard shuffling and the scraping of a chair being pulled out. He looked to his left and saw Tenma sitting next to him smiling his bright smile.

"Tsurugi, would you like to go to the park with me on Saturday?" he asked, still pink in the face and smiling. Tsurugi was still for a moment before looking right at Tenma and wrinkling his nose in distrust.

"I- this isn't a joke, right?" He asked Tenma, unsure. Tenma's smile only grew bigger and a small giggle escaped his lips. Tsurugi gave him an offended look. He knew it was too good to be true. He stood up and tossed his chair to the side. About to leave, before a hand caught his arm.

"Let go of me, Matsukaze" he said in a venomous tone, trying to shake him off but not finding the power to do so.

"Of course I'm serious Tsurugi! I've never felt this way before and I would never hurt you!" he pleaded. His smile was gone. Tsurugi glanced at him as his arm was released.

"Than what the hell was the giggle for? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" he asked looking straight in the boy's eyes.

"Ah, I just… I thought you, ah, looked cute when you wrinkled your nose like that." He told Tsurugi seriously, with a slight hint of anxiety. Like he was worried he had messed everything up. Tsurugi went wide eyed before his blush returned full force. He hid his face again before warm hands pulled his shelter away.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tsurugi! I really am! I just couldn't help myself!" He told him with all seriousness. Tsurugi stared at him, feeling like he was in a dream. He started to chuckle, which soon became a full blown laugh. Tenma looked at him in confusion before his blush renewed. It took a minute for Tsurugi to quiet and stop his laughter.

"Huh? Why did you laugh?" Tenma asked, confused and still flushed. Realizing what he had just done, Tsurugi immediately tried to stutter out an apology. Tenma gave him a look that was very out of place on his round face.

"I guess that means we're even now?" Tenma said with a slightly sly smile. Tsurugi couldn't do anything but open and close his mouth and try to hide his red face. He guessed it was too late for the latter, since he had been blushing the entire time. He felt a hand grab his own before he could cover his face. He looked down at the hand and up at the owner.

"Don't hide your face, Tsurugi! I want to see all of you!" Tenma told him innocently with a blinding smile. Tsurugi wanted to curl in on himself and die. Tenma was too innocent for his own good. Suddenly he was being dragged out into the light of the school hallway.

"We have to get back to practice before everyone starts to worry." He told Tsurugi while pulling him out and shutting the door. Tsurugi nodded, but was slightly hesitant after remembering he confessed in front of everyone. Tenma seemed to understand why Tsurugi began lagging behind.

"Don't worry, Tsurugi! No one is going to say anything! And if they do, we can distract them with our soccer!" he told him joyfully, tugging him towards the school exit. Tsurugi followed Tenma to what would become, hopefully, a new relationship.


End file.
